Pasado de Bason
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Este fic iba a ser parte de una historia que iba a ser Bason/OC. Lo encontré hoy por casualidad, y decidí subirlo. "Bason es leal a la familia Tao, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero, ¿fue siempre así? En mitad de una batalla en nombre de los Tao, encuentra y protege por casualidad a una niña, la cual cambiará la visión y lealtad que tenía hacia los Tao...aunque no lo recuerde" Bason!Vivo


**A/N: Bueno, pues esto iba a ser parte de un fic que iba a ser Bason/OC y que escribí hace bastantes años. Pero ya no estoy interesada en esa historia, y ya no me gustan las parejas en Shaman King (a excepción de Yoh/Amidamaru ^.^), así que lo dejé. Pero hoy, fisgoneando en un pen-drive que tengo desde hace ya y que encontré el otro día por casualidad, vi que tenía una copia de todo lo que tenía en mi antiguo ordenador, incluyendo esto. Lo he vuelto a leer, he cambiado algunas cosillas aquí y allá, y me he dicho ¿por qué no?**

 **Así que decidí subirlo. Y esa es la historia de esto. Sorry si es algo malillo, lo escribí cuando tenía once o doce años y estaba obsesionada con esta serie. Espero que os guste de todas formas :)**

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Una niña, de unos catorce, años iba por un bosque situado en la provincia de Suko, China, con una cesta de mimbre cuando tropezó con una piedra y la cesta se la cayó de las manos.

—Uf, qué caída. Seré torpe.—Se dijo en voz alta.

Al levantarse, vio que una seta bastante grande salía rodando por un terraplén y, siendo extremadamente consciente de que comida que perdiese, comida que le faltaría luego, se fue corriendo tras ella. Al llegar abajo, la niña lo recuperó.

—Menos mal que...—La niña se quedó aterrada. Un caballo se había encabritado y estaba a punto de aplastarla. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos en un reflejo de protegerse, pero sabía que era inútil. Cuando el caballo cayera, la aplastaría sin remedio.

«Menuda forma más tonta de morir» pensó.

Pero entonces alguien se precipitó hacia ella y la tiró, haciendo un escudo con su cuerpo para protegerla y, tras recibir el impacto, se volvió con una espada y mató al caballo y a su jinete. Después, cogió a la aterrorizada niña y la devolvió a la linde del bosque. Ella notó que cojeaba.

«Se ha torcido una rodilla» Pensó con acierto.

—Ten más cuidado, podrían haberte matado.—Le dijo con severidad el soldado.—Ahora vete, y te recomiendo que no vuelvas aquí en unas cuantas horas.

—Pero este claro...

—¿¡Es que no ves que se ha convertido en un campo de batalla!?

La niña miró detrás de él. Era cierto. Había dos ejércitos luchando allí, unos de amarillo, como el soldado que la había rescatado, y otros de morado. La niña se quedó sin habla, totalmente paralizada por el shock.

—Ahora vete, pequeña. Este no es sitio para que una niña esté rondando por aquí.-Le dijo el soldado con un tono comprensivo y amable. A la niña le despertó recuerdos, unos que había tratado de olvidar...

 _Su madre, abrazándola y hablándole con el mismo tono cuando lloraba o se metía en líos... Su padre dándole un beso de buenas noches antes de acostarse... Su nodriza leyéndole cuentos... El tiempo que pasó aprendiendo a ser una buena re..._

—¡Corre, rápido!—Le urgió el soldado. Ella se despertó y corrió, corrió lo más rápidamente posible hasta su refugio, donde se sentó para recobrarse. Inmediatamente después se quedó dormida.

«Le conozco» Fue su último pensamiento.

OoOo

«La conozco» Pensó el soldado mientras la seguía con la vista. Era extraño. Pero el soldado, acostumbrado a esa sensación, la olvidó pronto y se centró en la batalla. Mató a muchos soldados enemigos y, con su ejército, ganó la batalla. Pero el enemigo les tenía preparada una trampa de urgencia. Unas bombas explotaron, y unas enormes rocas rodaron hacia ellos. Todos se salvaron, menos uno. El joven soldado que había salvado a la chica se había quedado atrás, y sólo retrasado por la imagen de la chica y sus ojos cargados de gratitud. Una vez había visto unos ojos exactamente iguales cargados de gratitud cuando era niño. Y eso hizo que no viera una enorme roca que se le venía encima.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El rescate**

A la chica le despertó el ruido de los explosivos y el terremoto de las rocas. Tuvo un presentimiento y, corriendo, se fue hacia el claro.

—Pero qué...—Empezó a decir. Había visto a alguien tratando de moverse. Al llegar vio que se trataba del soldado que la había salvado antes. Ella le tomó el pulso.

«Por suerte aún respira. Creo que podré salvarle.» Pensó. Y cargando con él se lo llevó a su refugio en el bosque, que era un claro al lado de una montaña, done había un agujero el la roca lo suficientemente hondo para meterse y dormir, pero lo suficiente poco profundo como para no ser considerado ni siquiera como una cueva pequeña. En el centro había señales de una hoguera.

La chica dejó al soldado dentro de lo que ella llamaba la "abolladura en la montaña" y lo acostó en su lecho de hojas.

La cabeza le palpitaba. Intentó mover los brazos para incorporarse, pero no podía, ni siquiera los sentía, al igual que las piernas. Pero, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio el soldado era que ya era de noche. Después, vio una hoguera con alguien sentado en torno a ella, una silueta borrosa. Entonces, la silueta se tuvo que dar cuenta de que estaba despierto, ya que se acercó a él y le dio a beber algo caliente de un cuenco de madera. El soldado al principio hizo ademán de rechazarlo, pero un súbito ataque de confianza hizo que bebiera.

Le sentó tan bien que apuró hasta el fondo. Pero al notar como un sueño profundo se apoderaba de el, se sintió alarmado. El desconocido lo calmó diciendo estas palabras:

—Tranquilizaos, no pienso haceros nada. Le he echado unas hierbas para garantizaros un sueño profundo, ya que necesitáis descansar. Os despertareis mañana por la tarde.

«Es la voz de aquella chica...» Pensó el soldado. Y el cerró los ojos.

La chica examinó el semblante del soldado dormido con curiosidad, preguntándose dónde lo había visto antes. Porque lo había visto antes, de eso estaba segura. Después de un intento rememorativo, rehusó a seguir intentándolo al ver los resultados. Sí, definitivamente ese soldado lo había visto en el pasado, ya que su cara le recordaba a la tragedia. De repente, los recuerdos la inundaron y escaparon de la celda en la que ella los mantenía presos.

 _Fuego, mucho fuego... Sus padres, los dos muertos.. .Las ultimas palabras de su padre y el último beso de su madre... Su huida hacia el bosque... Todo este tiempo sola y muerta de miedo..._

Entonces, con un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol, controló las lágrimas que iban a salir y sus recuerdos, a los cuales volvió a encerrar en aquel rincón de su mente. No, no podía permitirse esa muestra de debilidad. Tal vez ahora no fuera nadie más que una niña exiliada que vivía en el bosque, pero en el pasado _lo_ fue, así que su dignidad como _eso_ no le permitía ser débil.

Aunque, inconscientemente, no pronunciaba palabras relacionadas con su pasado. Era un reflejo para no perder el control sobre sí misma.

OoOo

El soldado despertó y vio que lo que la niña le había dicho era cierto: El sol estaba muy arriba en el cielo, pero se sentía extrañamente débil y hambriento.

—¿Cómo os encontráis?—Le preguntó la niña.

—Me...mejor, pero...extrañamente...d...débil...me... me cuesta...hablar.

—Normal. Siento no habéroslo dicho, pero habéis dormido dos días y medio, por tanto no habéis comido en ese tiempo y es normal que os sintáis así.

—Pero...

—No se os ocurra hacer esfuerzos. Mirad, os voy a ser clara: de no ser por mí, y en parte por vuestra armadura, habríais muerto. Estos dos días habéis tenido una fiebre muy alta, y además empezaron a abrirse algunas heridas por las que empezaron a manar sangre. Y aún hay más. Normalmente deberíais estar descansando un mes y andando poco a poco para habituar vuestro cuerpo a tal movimiento otro mes. Pero veo que sois un general, y por tanto importante, así que, si hacéis lo que yo os diga, podréis volver en un mes y una semana. Dos semanas y media de reposo absoluto, de las que han pasado dos días, sin ni siquiera hablar, y dos semanas y cuatro días habituando vuestro cuerpo a andar. Y podría ser solo un mes de no ser por esa rodilla torcida, cuyo origen es el haberme salvado de aquel caballo, por lo que todavía no os he dado las gracias, por cierto. En resumen: haced lo que yo os diga y ni una palabra, o si no volveréis en dos meses, y para entonces ya habrán elegido a vuestro sustituto ya que, si no me equivoco, esto tarda normalmente mes y medio en realizarse, y no creo que queráis perder vuestro puesto.—Hizo una pausa. Parecía estar muy cansada, y el soldado se fijó en las ojeras que tenía.

"Me ha estado cuidando sin descanso todo este tiempo."Pensó. Además, también le habían sorprendido sus conocimientos médicos y militares.

"Esas cosas no las sabría ni haría una niña normal. Definitivamente esta niña no es una cualquiera."

—Siento haber sido tan brusca, pero estoy casada y al veros en este estado me asusté. Soy hija de los mejores médicos de esta provincia, y aunque tengo todos los conocimientos teóricos, vos sois el primer paciente grave al que atiendo, así que comprended la reacción. Y ahora descansad. Lo vais a necesitar.—Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Pero el soldado, aunque descansó, fue atacado por una fiebre muy alta, casi mortal, que la niña estuvo combatiendo durante cinco días, durmiendo solo a ratos y haciéndole beber medicinas y sopas con hierbas curativas.

—Bueno, por lo menos suda, eso es bueno, significa que está intentando echar la enfermedad—Se decía.

Al finalizar el sexto día, logró neutralizarla, y el soldado pudo descansar cuatro días más tranquilamente. Pero la chica lo siguió cuidando para quitarle lo que le quedaba de enfermedad, ya que, como todo el mundo sabe, la enfermedad es como la cizaña, si no se quita de raíz vuelve a crecer. Pero la noche del cuarto día, el onceavo del período de reposo del soldado, no pudo más y se quedó dormida a su lado. Y esa misma noche, el soldado despertó.

Era consciente del tiempo que había pasado, ya que en sus momentos de delirio a causa de la fiebre estaba consciente. Sabía que había pasado seis días con fiebre, y cuatro días durmiendo, ya que a veces, él contaba con acierto una vez por día, abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar. Pero en esos momentos de consciencia en el delirio, en las veces que abría los ojos, siempre notaba o veía junto a él a la niña, esmerándose por curarlo. Así que cuando la vio dormida a su lado, sonrió y murmuró:

—No sé porque estás haciendo esto por mi, pero muchas gracias, pequeña. Aunque no sepa quien eres y esté seguro de que no eres una niña normal, pienso devolverte esto en cuanto pueda.

Pero la niña pareció escucharle, ya que ella dijo en sueños:

—Vos me salvasteis la vida, ahora lo he hecho yo. Vida por vida, favor por favor, no tenéis nada que agradecerme.

El soldado sonrió y, antes de dormirse, escuchó a la chica murmurar:

—¿Y además, qué os había dicho yo sobre lo de hablar?

OoOo

Al día siguiente, el soldado se despertó y la vio cocinando.

—Buenos días, o debería decir buenas tardes. Será mejor que comáis y que sigáis durmiendo. Sin contar hoy, os quedan cinco días para poder empezar a moveros...

El soldado iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la niña le cortó

—...y si no queréis que sean más no habléis.

Se acercó, le dio de beber, y el soldado se durmió. Y así fueron procediendo durante los cinco días restantes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Historia de una princesa**

Era la noche del último día de reposo del soldado. La niña estaba llevando unos platos junto al fuego cuando al pasar junto a la "abolladura en la montaña" escuchó un ruido. Se iba a volver a mirar, pero puso mal el pie, y se habría caído de no ser por dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sois vos! Menudo susto me habéis dado.

—Perdona, perdona.

—Bueno, contaba con que os levantaríais esta noche, así que os he preparado una comida más sustanciosa que la que habéis estado probando hasta ahora. Este movimiento rápido os ha dolido, os lo veo en vuestra expresión, así que intentad andar despacio hasta el fuego, ¿queréis?

El soldado hizo lo que le decía, y se sentó junto al fuego. Entonces, la chica le pasó un plato, cogió otro ella y empezaron a comer.

Un rato después, la niña preguntó:

—¿Cómo os llamáis?

El soldado, sorprendido por aquella repentina curiosidad, contestó:

—Mi nombre es Bason, ¿y tú?

La niña recordó ese nombre, pues había oído hablar de él. Su sobrenombre era "la roca", pues desde un trágico acontecimiento, no se sabe cual, no había soltado una lágrima, ni de rabia, ni de dolor. Todo esto lo recordó en un segundo.

—¿Qué hacíais en esa batalla? ¿Por quién y contra quién combatíais?—Respondió rápidamente la niña. Bason se dio cuenta de que eludía la pregunta y aunque, si bien le pareció extraño, no insistió.

—Combatía contra un ejército de otra provincia, que quería...—El soldado dudó. ¿Debía contarle la verdadera razón?

"Mejor no" Pensó. "Además, si ella tiene secretos, yo también los puedo tener."

—Querían conquistar Suko. Luchaba para proteger Suko a favor de mis amos, los Tao.—Al decir esa palabra, el plato de la niña se cayó al suelo. Bason levantó la cabeza y la miró, pero se sorprendió al ver miedo en sus ojos. Por la mente de la niña pasaron los recuerdos que provocaban ese nombre:

 _Una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones...Unos padres que la querían...El fin de esa felicidad por los Tao...Fuego...Fuego, mucho fuego...Sus padres, los dos muertos...Las ultimas palabras de su padre y el último beso de su madre...Su huida hacia el bosque...Todo este tiempo sola y muerta de miedo..._

No pudo controlarse más. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar. Bason no sabía lo que hacer. Se iba a acercar a ella en un torpe intento de consolarla, pero ella levantó una mano indicándole que no lo hiciera. Se volvió, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Al abrirlos, Bason vio que ya se tenía plenamente bajo control.

—Lo...lo siento. Si he dicho algo malo...

—Tranquilizaos, lo habéis hecho sin mala intención. Siento haberme descontrolado así, pero ese nombre está siempre en mis pesadillas.

—No entiendo...

La niña le iba a decir que no tenía importancia, pero de repente sintió deseos que contárselo todo, de desahogarse contando su historia. Si no, los recuerdos la volverían loca. Pero se reprimió.

—No creo que lo vayáis a entender, no es problema vuestro.

—Sí que es problema mío. Yo te habré salvado la vida de un caballo, pero tú me has salvado de una enfermedad, cuidándome sin descanso durante dos semanas y media. Tienes un problema, necesitas contarlo y yo quiero ayudarte. Así que, por favor, hazlo. Y empezando por quién eres, ya que veo que ahí empieza todo el problema.—El soldado sabía que este era el único medio de hacerla hablar. No sabía por qué, pero sentía curiosidad y ganas de ayudarla, además de que descubrió que _necesitaba_ escucharlo.

La niña se había quedado sin habla.

—Pero no me vais a creer...

—Pues prueba. Tienes mi palabra de que, sea lo que sea, si se conoce no será por mi boca.

Esta promesa rompió todas las defensas de la niña, la cual se rindió.

—Ya que insistís, os lo diré. Pero os advierto que es tan difícil de creer que me tomareis por loca. Queréis saber quien soy, ¿no es así? Pues bien.—Tomó aire.—Mi nombre es Kimiko Asuko, hija de Xien y Uen Asuko, nieta de Sakura y Lee Asuko y princesa heredera del trono de Suko, y he aquí lo que me ha pasado:

 _Hace tres años yo estaba con mis padres, cuando anunciaron a unos visitantes. Mis padres me pidieron que saliera, y yo obedecí. Pero tuve un mal presentimiento y escuché detrás de las puertas._

 _—Bien, majestad, ¿habéis considerado nuestra propuesta?_

 _—Sí, Tao, lo hemos hecho._

 _"¿Tao?"Me pregunté. Y seguí escuchando._

 _—¿Y bien?_

 _—La respuesta sigue siendo no._

 _—Muy bien.—Dijo al que mi padre llamaba Tao.—Pues vos lo habéis buscado.—Y acto seguido se escucharon signos de pelea. Después, hubo humo. Entré y vi a mis padres rodeados de fuego y sangre. Los saqué como pude, e intenté desesperadamente reanimarlos. Empecé y conseguí reanimar a mi padre, el cual, al reconocerme, dijo:_

 _—Hija mía, sabes que somos los mejores médicos de la provincia, así que créeme cuando te digo que tanto tu madre como yo vamos a morir.—Paró para tomar aire.—Ahora escuchame bien, hija mía, pues no tengo mucho tiempo. No dudo que has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas y ya sabes que los que han hecho esto son los Tao. Pues bien, hija mía, no les hagas nada, pues el único destino que te esperaría sería la muerte. Son como un niño con demasiado poder, así que no intentes vengarte. Pero ahora tu prioridad es escapar, así que detrás de la mesita hay un pasadizo, entra por ahí y llévate todo lo que encuentres en un saco al bosque. No salgas de ahí hasta que veas que es seguro salir, y cuando lo sea, con lo que encuentres en ese saco deberás irte a otra provincia, una donde no te encuentren. Cásate y se feliz, aunque vayas donde vayas no le digas a nadie nada de tu pasado, ¿entendido?—Asentí. Mi padre sonrió—Y ahora, hija mía, adiós.—Y expiró. Mientras que mi padre hablaba, mi madre se mantuvo consciente, así que cuando me volví a mi madre, ella ya estaba despierta._

 _—Haz lo que te ha dicho tu padre y tranquila, mi niña, saldrás de esta. Ahora nosotros debemos presentarnos ante Dios, nuestro señor, así que te estaremos viendo desde el cielo.—Me dio un beso, un abrazo y expiró también. Entonces, asustada, corrí hacia el pasadizo. Allí encontré el saco que me dijo mi padre y vi joyas y la Lanza Dorada, el símbolo del rey de Suko, además de una nota:_

 _"Hija mía, si estas leyendo esto, es que ha llegado nuestro fin. Lo que hay aquí es una pequeña parte de tu dote. Deberías tener más, pero hemos juzgado que demasiadas joyas llamarían demasiado la atención en lo que todos creerán que es una simple niña. Espero que sobrevivas bien, hija, te hemos preparado para ello."_

 _—Me fui al bosque, y allí me quedé durante estos tres años. Cada sonido creía que era un soldado dispuesto a matarme, la oscuridad me aterrorizaba. Pero lo peor era este sensación de soledad. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y todo lo que me rodeaba eran enemigos._

Así que ya sabéis lo que me pasó, y no me extrañaría que os rierais de mí ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sometimiento. Historia de un soldado**

Bason se había quedado en silencio, ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta en shock. Entonces, Kimiko cerró los ojos y suspiró.

«Seguro que ahora se va a burlar de mi, a reírse y a decir que estoy loca. Bueno, por lo menos me ha escuchado, que es todo lo que necesitaba.»

Se dio la vuelta.

—Antes de que digáis nada, quisiera daros las gracias por escucharme.—Dijo, intentando adelantarse a lo que ella creía que iban a ser risas.—Lo necesitaba de verdad.—Suspiró—Y ahora ya podéis burlaros de mí. Total, no me extrañaría en absoluto.—Concluyó amargamente.

«Y ahora dirá: Normal, con una historia como esa, nadie haría otra cosa. Y ahora niña, deja de decir mentiras, que eso no es bueno.»

—¿Burlarme de vos, majestad?—Bason dijo cuando finalmente encontró la voz para hablar.

—Sería lo normal en mi situación.—Kimiko, que no prestó atención a esa última parte por tomarlo como el comienzo de la burla, notó que se había puesto en pié.

El soldado comprendió cómo había sido interpretado lo que había dicho.

«Es normal que no me crea.» Pensó. «Ha debido de sufrir mucho, y supongo me lo ha contado por ser el único con el que ha hablado en cinco años.» Pensó en lo que debía haber pasado y en cómo se debía haber sentido aquella niña.

«Porque es solo una niña» Se dijo. «Pero una niña con buen corazón»

Se fijó en sus rasgos.

«Sí, definitivamente se parece a su madre en el pelo y en la cara, y a su padre en los ojos»

Y entonces se decidió.

—Majestad, daos la vuelta, por favor.

Kimiko pensó que sería para reírse de ella. Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, pero se dijo que debía aguantar todo lo que le echaran.

«Por lo menos muestra un poco de dignidad como corresponde a tu rango y demuéstrale que, si bien no se cree tu historia, por lo menos eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo.» Se dijo, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en pie.

Bason comprendió todo esto. Sonrió.

«Bueno, ya empieza» Pensó Kimiko.

El soldado la miró a los ojos.

—Majestad, quiero daros una prueba de que no es mi intención burlarme ni reírme de vos. Como veo que por ahora las palabras no sirven, espero que aceptéis esto como prueba de mi lealtad y respeto por vos y por vuestra familia.—Y acto seguido, hincó la rodilla derecha en tierra y bajó la cabeza, signo de sumisión que se solía hacer ante al que uno consideraba como su señor.

Kimiko estaba totalmente sorprendida por la inesperada acción de aquel que creía que solo quería humillarla con insultos

—Pero qué...

—Majestad—La interrumpió Bason, levantando la cabeza.—Os ruego que me dejéis explicar mi situación.

Kimiko asintió, anonadada. Ella no esperaba esa situación ni de lejos.

—Veréis, majestad, yo también estoy relacionado con vuestra familia desde que era sólo un niño. Un día, estaba paseando por las calles de Suko, mi pueblo natal, cuando vi a un borracho atizando a un pobre mendigo, así que cogí, peleé contra aquel hombre, y salvé al mendigo.

 _—¿Os encontráis bien, señor?_

 _El mendigo me dirigió una mirada cargada de gratitud._

 _—Muchas gracias, muchacho, sin ti no sé lo que habría hecho. Dime, ¿tu qué quieres hacer con tu vida?_

 _Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta, pero respondí:_

 _—Quisiera ser un soldado y proteger al rey, a la provincia de Suko, e incluso a toda China, señor._

 _—Ah, un deseo muy loable. ¿Y crees poder conseguirlo?_

 _—No, que va. Eso sólo está reservado a los que tienen dinero o a hijos de soldados.—Respondí con un suspiro._

 _—Bueno, bueno, eso podría cambiar.—Dijo, quitándose el pañuelo que le cubría la cara. Al hacerlo, solté un grito de sorpresa: ante mi se encontraba Lee Asuko, el viejo rey de la península de Suko. Inmediatamente me inqué de rodillas._

 _—Levanta, muchacho_

 _—Majestad yo..._

 _—Vamos, arriba.—E hizo algo sorprendente: ¡me ayudó a levantarme!_

 _—Y ahora quiero que vengas conmigo. Pero antes, dime, ¿dónde están tus padres?_

 _—Majestad, soy huérfano, y vivo con una familia que no me quiere a bien y que sólo me da una mala cama y poca comida, así que soy libre._

 _—Muy bien, chico, eso lo simplifica todo._

 _Entonces me llevó a palacio, donde hizo que me entrenaran. A los veintidós años me hicieron general de su ejército, a los veinticuatro murió el rey y le sucedió su hijo, y a los veintiséis, me presenté ante el Hijo del rey Lee, Xien Asuko, y la esposade este, la princesa Uen, la cual ya estaba embarazada de ocho meses de vos, y me dijeron:_

 _—Bason, has sido un gran soldado que nos ha servido y protegido desde que mi padre, que en paz descanse, te recogió en la calle cuando tenías catorce años. Dime, si te mandara a servir a otros amos, ¿qué me dirías?_

 _—Majestad—Contesté—Os diría que me aflige mucho, pero que cumpliré vuestras órdenes._

 _—Entonces, necesitamos que seas el general del ejército de la familia Tao. Ve, Bason, pero te ruego que vuelvas el día del nacimiento de nuestra hija._

 _—Majestad, como ordenéis._

 _Me fui, y un mes después volví por vuestro nacimiento._

 _—Bason—me dijeron—quiero que seas tú el que sostenga a nuestra hija para enseñarla al pueblo._

 _—Majestad, es un honor demasiado grande, yo..._

 _—Vamos, Bason, esto es por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros._

 _—Muchas gracias, majestad._

 _Así, os sostuve en brazos durante todo aquel día, en medio de las celebraciones. Después, tuve que irme, pero volvía de vez en cuando para veros a vos y a vuestra familia. Un día, cuando vos teníais dos años, estaba paseándome por palacio y haciéndoos compañía, cuando el rey me llamó._

 _—Bason, la familia Tao me ha enviado un comunicado urgente; dice que debes volver._

 _Me despedí y volví con mis amos, los Tao, los cuales me mandaron en una misión que duró nueve años._

Hace seis años que volví, y al volver me enteré del asesinato de vuestros padres e incluso de vos, pero la versión que me contaron decía que unos agentes de los de la provincia de al lado os habían matado y quemado el palacio, por lo que la familia Tao tomó el control del reino. Desde entonces, seguimos luchando contra aquella provincia, nosotros, para vengaros a vos y a vuestra familia, ellos, para demostrar que no tuvieron nada que ver.— Hizo una pausa y, tras un suspiro, una oleada de ira le dio un tinte rabioso a su voz cuando prosiguió.

—¡Era una lucha sin sentido! ¡Tantos hombres muertos, tanto mal a a sus familias, sólo para derrotar y vengarnos de los que no hicieron nada! ¡Y los culpables, reinando en el trono que usurparon, tan tranquilos!—Hizo otra una pausa para respirar hondo y calmar la creciente rabia que llevaba dentro. Entonces, prosiguió con voz triste.

—Precisamente hoy una carta, por lo que se ve falsa, nos avisaba del avistamiento de uno de los campamentos enemigos en este bosque. Nada más veros, me dio la impresión de que os conocía de algo, pero convencido como estaba de vuestra muerte, no hice caso. Ni siquiera cuando me mirasteis con aquella mirada, la misma que la de vuestro padre, además de que en aspecto os parecéis mucho a vuestra madre. Si hubiera hecho caso de mi instinto...—Suspiró.—Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que pasó. El resto, lo conocéis tan bien como yo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Venganza?**

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, durante el cual Kimiko estaba asimilando la increíble, aunque cierta, revelación.

—Levantaos e iros a dormir por favor. Mañana debéis de empezar a andar, y para ello deberíais estar descansado—Dijo al fin.

—Majestad.—Bason intentó levantarse. Pero un intenso dolor en la rodilla izquierda hizo que no pudiera completar el movimiento. Kimiko se dio cuenta y fue a ayudarle.

—Vamos, apoyaos en mi. No deberíais haber hecho eso.

Bason quiso negarse, pero Kimiko insistió.

—Bueno, a no ser que queráis pasaros así toda la noche...—Dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa. Bason cedió. Kimiko lo ayudó a tumbarse el el lecho de hojas, y lo cubrió con una especie de manta.

—Esta noche va a hacer algo de frío.—Le dijo.

Bason le sonrió, agradecido. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Majestad, ¿dónde estáis durmiendo vos?

—Antes de contestaros, bebéos esto.—Dijo Kimiko, acercándole una cuenco con un líquido dentro. Bason bebió, pero al terminárselo, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Rápidamente reiteró su pregunta.

—¿Yo? Allí.—Dijo señalando a un lugar del claro.

—¿Y antes de que llegara?—Preguntó, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Donde vos.

«Lo sabía.» Se dijo Bason.

—Pero esto no debería ser así, yo solo soy...

—Sois alguien que necesita cuidados.—Cortó ella.—Como hagáis un esfuerzo muy grande, al final esa rodilla torcida empeorará y os dolerá toda la vida, con lo cual estaríais fuera de todo lo que quisierais hacer.

—Pero majestad, yo...—Se detuvo con un repentino cansancio. La medicina empezaba a hacerle efecto.

—Dejad de llamarme así, ya no soy nadie. Vos sois un general y yo una simple campesina, así que vos estáis por encima de mí.

—Eso nunca.

Kimiko sonrió.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso mañana. Ahora, descansad. Como he dicho antes, lo vais a necesitar.

—Pero...—Los ojos se le cerraban.

«Que durmáis bien» Eso fue lo último que escuchó.

OoOo

A la mañana siguiente, Bason se despertó muy descansado al amanecer, como era su costumbre militar. Lo primero que notó es que tenía dos mantas en vez de una. Entonces se incorporó con dificultad y miró hacia donde Kimiko le había dicho que dormía. La vio justo allí, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: estaba acurrucada y temblaba, supuso que de frío. Entonces recordó que ella dijo que esa noche iba a hacer frío, pero lo que no entendió es por qué no había cogido la segunda manta para ella. Entonces, recordó que había recuperado levemente la consciencia y que estaba temblando de frío.

«Me dio la suya porque con una no bastaba» Comprendió. Estaba entre sorprendido, enternecido y preocupado. Sorprendido por la acción desinteresada de una princesa, enternecido porque el haber pensado en él antes que en si misma le demostraba que le importaba de verdad y preocupado por su salud. Aquella noche al raso no debía haber sido buena para ella.

Se acercó para cubrirla con una de las mantas, pero al llegar vio que Kimiko estaba hablando en sueños. Y cuando escuchó lo que decía, se dio cuenta de que no temblaba de frío, si no de miedo.

—Pero mamá... ¿mamá? ¡Mamá,despierta, no puedes irte ahora! ¡Mamá, por favor...!—Se movió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después, su cara expresó enfado y miedo.—¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el los ha matado, Tao!—Su cara se convirtió en una máscara de terror—¡No...! ¡Déjame! ¡Nooo! ¡Sueltame, monstruo!

Bason le sacudió levemente para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos con miedo, pero al reconocerle la sensación de alivio fue tan grande que se notó. Se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas de la cara. Después, se volvió a Bason.

—Os dije que estaban en mis pesadillas.—Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces se levantó y se fue a coger algo detrás de un árbol. Era una bolsa.

—Vamos, sentaos.—Invitó. Bason obedeció.

—Mirad, esto lo compré anoche para vos.—Dijo, enseñándole el contenido de la bolsa. Dentro había dulces, fruta, pan, mermelada y queso.

—Muchas gracias, princesa.

—Dejad de llamarme así, por favor. No soy una princesa. No soy nadie. Tal vez antes lo fuera, pero ahora no. Ya no. Vos sois el que tiene el mayor rango aquí.

—¿Acaso un general es mas importante que una princesa?

—Lo sería si hubiese alguna presente.

—Bueno, si vos lo decís princesa...

—Pues bien, ya que sois tan cabezota, llamadme y tratadme como queráis.—Dijo Kimiko, exasperada—Si queréis humillaros ante una niña, allá vos.

Se dio la vuelta como si estuviera harta, pero era para que Bason no viera que aquello le había hecho gracia. Aunque ella no lo sabía, el movimiento fue inútil, pues Bason había comenzado la conversación para ello precisamente.

«Cuando la reina discutía de algo que no era muy serio, siempre se daba la vuelta cuando resultaba vencida o se rendía para que nadie le viera la sonrisa que mostraba que aquello le divertía.» Pensó, mirándola con una sonrisa. «Si antes tenía ligeras dudas, ahora ya se me han quitado todas.»

Tras el desayuno, Kimiko llevó a Bason a dar un paseo por el bosque. A él le dolían las piernas y los brazos todavía, pero disfrutó con el paseo.

—El último día de vuestra estancia vamos hacer un buen viaje, así que será mejor que os vayáis acostumbrando poco a poco a andar, e incluso a correr.— Le dijo Kimiko mientras comían.

—¿Un viaje? ¿Dónde?

—Lo siento, pero va a ser una sorpresa.- Le dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Pues entonces esperaré.

—Y ahora, pasando a otra cosa, decidme ¿qué tal estáis del paseo? ¿Os habéis fatigado?

—Estoy algo cansado, muevo las piernas con dificultad.

—Eso significa que, como suponía, aun deben de pasar algunos días para que se os desentumezcan las piernas. Pues bien, luego cuando hayáis descansado, daremos otro paseo, ¿os parece?

—Claro, princesa.

—Ah, Bason, el día que dejéis de llamarme princesa os lo agradeceré toda la vida.

—El día que deje deje de llamaros por vuestro rango no creo que se produzca, princesa.

Kimiko suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿vais a actuar como si de verdad fuera una princesa y vos alguien que está a mis órdenes?

—En efecto.

—Pues bien, lo que vos queráis.—Entonces Bason vio por su expresión que se le había ocurrido una idea. Pero una idea que le movió a callar y seguir con lo suyo.

«Aguarda hasta poder utilizarla» Se dijo Bason. «Eso es lo que hacía su padre.»

Y al pensar en el tipo de ideas que se le ocurrían al rey cuando era joven hizo que se inquietara un poco. Sabía que iba a ser una orden y él, como no, debería obedecerla, pero ¿qué clase de orden?

Así lo fueron haciendo durante una semana, lo que significaba que a Bason le quedaba una semana y cuatro días junto a la princesa.

El primer día de la segunda semana desde que se levantó a andar, Bason, que estaba comiendo junto a Kimiko, le preguntó:

—Una cosa, princesa, ¿de dónde sacáis la comida? No creo que en el bosque se encuentre todo esto.

—Pues la compro, claro.

—¿Y el dinero, de dónde lo sacáis?—Preguntó Bason, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Pues está claro, he vendido las joyas que mis padres me dieron de dote para sacar el dinero y con ello he comprado la comida.

«Lo sabía» Pensó Bason.

—Pero princesa, con eso es con lo que os ibais a ir de aquí.

—¿Y qué? No podía daros cualquier cosa, y además, lo necesitáis para mantener la energía.

—¿Y la Lanza Dorada?

—Tranquilo, no la he vendido. Pero para ella tengo reservado otro destino.

Bason vio que aquello también era un secreto.

—Pero ahora, escuchadme. Ya no daremos paseos por las tardes, ya que veo que por fin os movéis con libertad, aunque para no perderlo sí los daremos por las mañanas.

—¿Y qué haremos por las tardes?

—Ahora toca desentumecer los brazos, así que practicaremos un poco de esgrima. Tomad.- Dijo, lanzándole un palo.—Sé que no es una espada de verdad, pero es lo único que tengo. Vamos, poneos en pie.

Bason se puso en pie.

—¿Voy a luchar contra vos, princesa?—Preguntó Bason, sorprendido.

—Pues claro, ¿con quién si no?

Al ver la vacilación de Bason, Kimiko comprendió el motivo.

«Él cree que va a luchar con una niña.» Pensó. «Tal vez fue muy amigo de la familia, pero no sabe nada de mí. Pues bien, démosle una sorpresa» Se sonrió, y rápidamente lanzó una estocada, la cual Bason tuvo reflejos para esquivar.

—Pero qué...—Empezó Bason, pero no tuvo tiempo. Kimiko asestó otra estocada, y esta no tuvo más remedio que pararla. Los dos palos se mantuvieron cruzados. Bason se sorprendió de su fuerza.

—Veo que estáis algo sorprendido.—Dijo Kimiko.—Tal vez fuerais amigo íntimo de mi padre, pero sobre mí no sabéis nada. Tuve a los mejores maestros de esgrima de todo Suko. Mi padre quería a una guerrera, no a una princesa que solo sabe esconderse o mirar.

Bason se sorprendió, pero no mucho.

—Eso es típico del rey, no hay duda.—Dijo—Pero, ahora que sé que no voy a pelear con una niña inexperta, voy a demostraros que vuestro padre no os lo enseñó todo.—Y haciendo una finta lanzó una estocada directa a la mano de Kimiko.

Pero si bien Bason tenía mucha experiencia, Kimiko lo sobrepasaba en agilidad. Esquivó la estocada, pasó por encima suya de un salto, y le plantó el palo en la espalda.

—Muerto.—Dijo simplemente.

Bason aún estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

—Pero qué diablos...

—Bueno, es que no todo depende de la espada. A veces te quitan el arma o se rompe, así que hay que saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto es algo que me enseñó mi madre.

Bason sonrió.

—Muy bien, este combate le habéis ganado vos, princesa. Pero no creáis que el siguiente os va a ser tan fácil.

—Puede, pero ahora no. Os duelen los brazos, todavía no se han acostumbrado a los movimientos bruscos y eso hace que, si bien vuestros reflejos no son nada lentos, los brazos os responden más lentamente.

Bason rió.

—Así que os habéis dado cuenta.

—Claro, no en vano soy médica. Pero ahora descansemos.

Y los dos se sentaron. Pasado un rato, Bason habló.

—Princesa, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué pensáis hacer cuando me haya ido?

—Pues seguiré viviendo aquí toda mi vida.

—¿Y no os habéis planteado la venganza?

—¿Venganza? Ah, ya entiendo, contra los Tao.

—Exactamente.

—Bah, antes tal vez, pero hace tiempo que analicé bien mis posibilidades y me di cuenta de que es imposible.

—Imposible para vos sola, pero ¿y si contarais con la ayuda de alguien cercano a los Tao?

—¿Como vos, por ejemplo?

—Exactamente

—A ver si me aclaro, ¿estáis diciendo que traicionaríais a vuestros amos los Tao?

—Por vos, princesa, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—¿Y por qué? Y no me vale la típica excusa de "Por respeto y fidelidad a vuestra familia"

—Pues bien, os valga o no, esa es sólo una parte del motivo. La otra es la indignación.

—¿Indignación?

—Sí, princesa, la indignación. La rabia que me da haber servido a los enemigos y asesinos de los Asuko. La mentira que dijeron para quedarse con el trono. Y sobre todo lo que os han hecho a vos. A vos, que os buscan como si fuerais una criminal, una asesina, cunado los asesinos son ellos. Lo que os han hecho sufrir es inmenso. Lo que han ellos hecho no tiene palabras para describirse.

Kimiko lo pensó.

«La venganza. Volver a ser lo que era. Nada de sufrimiento, nada de vivir aquí. Podría volver a ser feliz. La verdad es que con él sería muy fácil. Con alguien cercano a la familia Tao podría hacerlo.» Pero entonces recordó lo que un día le dijo su padre:

«Hija mía, si algún día debes tomar la decisión de entrar en guerra, piénsalo detenidamente. Pero sobre todo, piensa en las consecuencias de una guerra en nuestro país, compara las ganancias con las pérdidas y luego decide.» Eso le hizo pensar. Entonces tomó una decisión.

—¿La venganza? Puede que a mí me sirva, pero no. Mirad al país: el trigo crece, abundan las cosechas y el agua, y la gente no pasa hambre. Tal vez los Tao hayan matado a mi familia para conseguir el gobierno del país, pero no lo están haciendo mal. Y además, esa guerra con la provincia de al lado la hacen con sus propios soldados. Si yo los matara, me estaría sentando sobre un trono de sangre. Y además me estaría poniendo a su altura. No, no pienso hacer nada mientras que ellos lo sigan haciendo bien. Pero en cuanto el país empiece a sufrir, pienso actuar.

Sonrió y dijo algo que Bason no se esperaba.

—Pero sobre todo lo hago por vos, Bason. No pienso dejar que os arriesguéis por mi. Tal vez con vos mis posibilidades aumenten, pero siguen sin ser iguales. Conozco los métodos de tortura de los Tao, y sé que son peores que la muerte. Si vos murierais por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

«Excepto esto último, es lo que esperaba oír.» Se dijo Bason. «No debería de haberle hecho esta prueba, pero ello demuestra que tiene todo lo que debe tener una gran reina. Puede que no se de el caso, pero juro que daré mi vida por ella a la primera ocasión»

—Bien, princesa, como deseéis.

—Gracias por entenderlo. Y ahora, escuchadme. Pero antes, ¿vais a actuar como si de verdad fuera una princesa y vos alguien que está a mis órdenes?

—Creo que ya me lo preguntasteis una vez y os respondí, princesa.

—¿Sigue siendo la misma respuesta?

Bason comprendió que estaba a punto de darle una orden, seguramente movida por la idea que había tenido una semana antes.

«Bien, esto me demostrará su criterio» Se dijo.

—Si, majestad, sigue siendo la mism0a respuesta.

—Pues bien, quiero que de ahora en adelante me llaméis solo Kimiko.

Bason dio un respingo. No era esa la clase de orden que esperaba. Pero en seguida se repuso.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque yo solo soy un soldado a vuestras órdenes, majestad. Sólo las personas emparentadas con la realeza pueden llamaros solos por vuestro nombre.

—¿Eso es lo que pensáis?

—Sí, majestad.

—¿Y si os dijera que el haberme tenido en brazos os convierte en un miembro de la familia?

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabéis, princesa.

—Pues bien, si os ponéis así no tengo otro remedio.

Se levantó.

—Bason, os ordeno que a a partir de ahora me llaméis solo Kimiko y que dejéis los protocolos usados para dirigirse a la realeza de lado.

Bason se quedó atónito, tanto por la orden como por el tono de voz y la postura de Kimiko. En ese momento, aunque vestía pobremente, se notaba que era una princesa: esa postura y tono se usaban para dar una orden incuestionable.

—Pero majestad...

—Es una orden, Bason.

—Majestad...

—Hacedlo

—Pero princesa, yo...

—¡Obedeced!

—Como queráis...Kimiko.

—Pero antes de que cumpláis mi orden quiero que obedezcáis una orden más. La primera se anulará en el momento que yo diga. Bason, ¿me dais vuestra palabra de obedecerme en el momento que yo os indique?

Bason seguía algo chocado por esta acción inesperada y este cambio repentino, pero aun así respondió.

—Os doy mi palabra.

—Gracias.—Ahora Kimiko parecía lo que había sido desde que Bason la conocía: una niña de catorce años que pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma, la princesa de buen corazón con la que había tratado estos días.

«Las apariencias engañan.» Pensó. Esa niña podía ser muy dulce y parecer muy inocente. Pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que era una especie de fachada. Ante él tenía a toda una princesa, lista para ser reina.

«Qué lástima perder a una reina así, habría llegado tan lejos...» Se dijo con un ligero suspiro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Santuario**

Había pasado una semana y tres días, durante los cuales siguieron practicando esgrima, pero Kimiko siempre ganaba. Hasta ahora, pues estaban en plena batalla y parecía pasarlo algo mal.

Bason hizo una finta y le dirigió una estocada, pero Kimiko se apartó e hizo una pirueta para pillarlo desprevenido. A Bason todavía le sorprendían las habilidades de la princesa, pero ya se había acostumbrado y sabía reaccionar rápido, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y paró la "espada" dirigida a su retaguardia.

«Veamos, Kimiko es ágil y rápida, pero yo tengo la fuerza y la experiencia a mi favor.» Bason ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla Kimiko. «Si consiguiera obligarla a moverse a un espacio reducido donde no tuviera sitio para moverse...» Entonces tubo una idea. Poco a poco, pero firmemente, la hizo retroceder hasta la "abolladura en la montaña". Cuando ella entró y se dio cuenta de la trampa, ya era demasiado tarde: Bason tapaba la entrada, y se vio obligada a enfrentarse cara a cara a él. Tras un breve cruce de "espadas", la fuerza de Bason hizo que el palo de Kimiko saltara por los aires detrás de el. Kimiko intentó cogerlo, pero Bason le hizo la zancadilla y la tiró, aunque calculó la caída para que aterrizara en el lecho de hojas. Le puso el palo en el cuello y dijo, jadeando:

—Muerta.

Kimiko sonrió, y ayudada por Bason, se levantó.

—Por fin.

Bason la miró, extrañado.

—¿Por fin qué, Kimiko?

—Vos habéis podido vencerme desde el primer día que combatimos, pero yo tenía la ventaja de que a vos os dolían los brazos. Antes de empezar, hice un breve cálculo y vi que mis posibilidades de vencer esta vez eran nulas.

Bason sonrió.

—Bueno, y ahora será mejor que os preparéis. Después de comer vamos a hacer el viaje que os dije aquel día.

Al finalizar la comida, Kimiko y Bason se pusieron en camino. Kimiko guió a Bason por el bosque durante unas cuatro horas, con paradas para descansar. Por fin, llegaron a un claro.

—Poneos allí, por favor.—Dijo Kimiko señalando un círculo de setas. Bason extrañado, hizo lo que le decía. Kimiko se acercó a un árbol muy extraño: no tenía corteza y era totalmente blanco. Ella apoyó la mano en la corteza y susurró algo. Bason, con dificultad, oyó sus palabras.

—Te ruego que te abras y dejes entrar a esta persona.

Entonces el círculo de setas se avivó con un resplandor amarillo, que después se tornó en verde.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que os dejaría pasar!—Exclamó Kimiko, alegre.

—¿Entrar? ¿Entrar dónde?—Preguntó Bason, confuso.

—La lo veréis. Vamos, acercaos y seguidme.—Dijo, acercándose a una zona del claro

Bason se acercó a ella.

—Pero por aquí es imposible pasar.

—¿Confiáis en mi?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que si confiáis en mi.

Bason la miró. Entonces sonrió y dijo:

—¿Aun lo dudáis?

—Pues bien, traspasad la maleza.—Dijo, yendo ella primero.

Bason se quedó atrás unos instantes, indeciso al ver como desaparecía. Pero al final, cogió aire y lo traspasó. Pero al llegar al otro lado, se quedó de piedra.

Se encontraban en un extenso campo de flores de todos los colores. Kimiko estaba sentada entre ellas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿No lo adivináis?—Dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa.—Si erais amigo de la familia, deberíais saber donde estamos.

—No, yo...—Entonces Bason cayó en la cuenta.—¡Es el santuario de la familia Asuko!

—Exacto. Toda familia tiene un santuario donde, una vez muertos, van a descansar todos los de la familia, y así reencontrarse con sus antepasados y familiares, además de para protegerlo de indeseables, ya que si se destruye todos estarían vagando por el mundo sin descanso alguno.

—P...pero yo no debería estar aquí.—Dijo Bason con nerviosismo.—Sólo los miembros de la familia Suko pueden estar aquí, además de...—Cayó en la cuenta.

—De las personas de confianza.—Completó Kimiko.—Exactamente.

—Princesa...—Bason la miró, ya relajado. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—Perdón, quise decir Kimiko.

—Vamos, sentaos junto a mi y relajaos—Rió Kimiko.

Bason se sentó.

—Ahora cerrad los ojos. Creo que quiere hablaros.

Bason la miró, extrañado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, así que cerró los ojos. Una suave brisa brotó de repente, y Bason oyó una voz.

— _Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Bason._

Bason reconoció la voz y se quedó atónito.

— _¿Majestad? ¿Sois vos, rey Xien?_

— _Sí, Bason, soy yo. ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?_

— _No es eso, es que yo..._

— _Bueno, es normal. Quería agradecerte lo que habéis hecho por la familia y por mi hija Kimiko._

— _Majestad, no sé porque queréis agradecerme mis servicios hacia vuestra familia siendo yo un servidor vuestro._

— _No, Bason, tu no eres un servidor, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca._

— _Gracias, majestad._

Y Bason sintió que se iba, pero luego...

— _Hola, padre._

Bason oyó la voz de Kimiko, y la voz que le respondía era la de Xien.

— _Hola, hija mía. Veo que desobedeciste mis órdenes y no te fuiste del país._

La voz de Kimiko sonó algo temblorosa

— _Lo siento mucho, padre, pero lo encontré en muy mal estado y tuve que vender las joyas para poder comprar lo que necesitaba para curarse._

— _Hija mía, has hecho lo correcto._

— _Gracias, padre._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo aquella adivina?_

— _Sí, padre, lo recuerdo bien. Y veo que se ha cumplido._

— _¿Sigues teniendo la misma opinión de aquel entonces?_

— _No, padre, ha cambiado. Y tenías razón, ahora no me importa nada cumplir el destino que me reveló la sacerdotisa._

Bason quería dejar de escuchar, pero al no saber cómo se vio obligado a proseguir escuchando la conversación.

— _Veo que ya eres más madura. Me alegro mucho de verte._

— _Padre, ¿por qué no me dejabas entrar al santuario? Me he sentido tan sola..._

— _Porque debías madurar y depender solo de ti. Eso te ayudaría a prepararte para lo que te aguarda, y veo que ha funcionado._ — Hubo una pausa, durante la cual nadie habló.

— _Ahora_ _me tengo que ir. Espero que os vaya bien a los dos. Adiós Bason. Ya nos veremos, hija mía._

— _Adiós, padre_ _—_ Contestó Kimiko

— _Adiós, majestad_ _—_ Contestó Bason

Los dos abrieron los ojos. Kimiko se fijó en la sonrisa de Bason.

—¿Os pasa algo, Bason?

Bason suspiró antes de contestar.

—No, nada, simplemente estaba recordando los viejos y felices tiempos que pasé en Suko junto a vuestra familia.

Kimiko lo miró con súbita comprensión.

«Parece que no he sido la única que lo he pasado mal.» Se dijo. «Yo tal vez haya sufrido durante tres años, pero él ha estado sufriendo desde que se fue con los Tao.»

—Pasar tanto tiempo lejos de tu hogar e incluso de lo que yo consideraba como mi familia resulta duro—Dijo Bason. Había adivinado los pensamientos de Kimiko.

—¿Cómo, vuestra familia?

—Nunca me había atrevido a decírselo a nadie, pero sí. Vuestros abuelos y después vuestros padres fueron tan buenos conmigo que casi consideraba como si fuera mi verdadera familia. Por eso es por lo que os he seguido, Kimiko. Y por eso es por lo que no tengo muchas ganas de volver con los Tao. Me habéis tratado tan bien sin ni siquiera conocerme... —Hizo una pausa—Os confieso que la primera vez que pude relajarme de verdad desde que me enteré del asesinato de vuestros padres es cuando os vi a mi lado al despertar la primera vez después del accidente. No necesité saber quién erais, porque, sin saber como, confié en vos desde el primer momento.

Kimiko lo miró, sorprendida. Pero después sonrió, y dijo:

—Dentro de un rato nos volveremos, así que será mejor que disfrutemos de esta tranquilidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Lágrimas de un soldado convertido en rey**

Cuando volvieron al claro donde vivía Kimiko y descansaron, esta se volvió a Bason.

—Bueno, ya estáis totalmente en forma, lo que significa que ya podéis volver.

Bason la miró con tristeza, suspiró y asintió. Le daba pena separarse de ella, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿O tal vez sí?

—Kimiko, ¿y si yo...?

—No—Lo cortó ella.—No pienso dejar que os quedéis, así que olvidadlo.

—Lo suponía—Suspiró Bason

—Pero espero que no os importe que os acompañe hasta la linde del bosque.

—Claro que no, Kimiko.

Y se pusieron en camino. Cuando ya se divisaba la linde del bosque, Kimiko se paró, y eso hizo que Bason se parara también.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó.

—Esperad aquí a que vuelva—Fue su respuesta. Entonces se fue y en cinco minutos volvió con algo en la mano. Era la Lanza Dorada que simbolizaba al rey o reina de Suko.

—¿Recordáis que yo os dije que la orden de dejar de tratarme como una princesa se anularía cuando yo lo dijera?

—Claro. Supongo que este es el momento, ¿no princesa?

—Así es. ¿Mantenéis la promesa que me hicisteis?

—A vuestras órdenes, princesa.

—De rodillas, Bason.

Bason la miró sorprendido, pero obedeció.

—Bason, habéis demostrado vuestras habilidades y vuestro gran corazón. No me cabe duda de que estoy haciendo lo correcto y, con el criterio de mis antepasados, quiero entregaros la Lanza Dorada.

Bason la miró, atónito.

—Pero, majestad, la Lanza Dorada sólo la pueden portar los reyes, y si no fulmina a quien la porta.

—Veo que ya sabéis el ritual. Pues entonces sabréis que no es necesario que suba al trono alguien de la realeza. Aunque no lo sepáis, ha habido campesinos que han sido coronados reyes. Y ahora tomadla, Bason.

—Pero yo no soy digno de ella, majestad.

—Eso lo decidirá ella. Vamos, cogedla.

Bason vio que eso era una orden. Suspiró y dijo:

—Como vos deseéis, majestad—Y alargando la mano cogió la Lanza Dorada. Un círculo dorado se dibujó en la tierra, y su brillo era tan intenso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintió que una oleada de calor le atravesaba el cuerpo y que una violenta ráfaga de aire le sacudía. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y, cuando paró, se quedó quieto esperando morir carbonizado. No pasó nada.

—Como soberana de Suko os confío la Lanza Dorada, pues ella ha reconocido que sois digno de portarla. Espero que hagáis lo mejor para el país. Ahora, levantaos.

Bason abrió los ojos y se levantó, sorprendido. Se sentía muy bien, como si su fatiga por el viaje se hubiera esfumado de forma repentina, y con ella, cualquier dolor que tuviera. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba tener en la mano la Lanza Dorada.

—Entonces yo...—Murmuró, incapaz de completar la frase.

—Sois un rey sin reino, me temo. Lo mejor para el país es quedarse como está, y lo sabéis, pero quería daros la mayor muestra de gratitud posible dándoos lo único que me queda de valor.

Bason, al oír esto, se volvió a ella.

—¡Entonces no deberíais habérmela dado, es lo único que os queda!

—Si la tocara moriría carbonizada.—Dijo simplemente Kimiko.

Entonces se escuchó un chasquido y Kimiko, que estaba a un lado de Bason, le empujó y recibió ella una flecha en el corazón, probablemente de algún cazador.

—¡Princesa!—Exclamó Bason, sujetándola.

—Era mi destino—Dijo Kimiko—Yo debía morir defendiendo a un amigo de la familia. Bason, debo deciros que estas dos semanas son las más felices que he vivido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero por qué habéis hecho esto?—Preguntó Bason, angustiado.

—¿Que por qué?—Respondió Kimiko—Porque... vos sois mi único...—su voz iba bajando de volumen a medida que se iba quedando sin fuerzas

—Sois mi único amigo, Bason.

—Siempre os recordaré, princesa.

—No, no lo haréis—Dijo posando una mano sobre su frente, la cual brilló de color dorado surante unos instantes.

—¿Qué me habéis hecho?—Preguntó Bason, inquieto.

—He utilizado el poco poder de la lanza que aún preservo... En unos minutos no recordaréis nada de lo que ha pasado en este mes y una semana.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque quiero que seáis feliz...—Casi no le quedaban fuerzas, y la palidez de la muerte le cubría el rostro—... Bason—Le dirigió su última sonrisa, cerró los ojos y expiró.

Momentos después, Bason notó como una somnolencia se apoderaba de él, y como sus recuerdos se iban difuminando poco a poco.

—No quiero olvidar.—Dijo, intentando resistirse.—No quiero olvidaros...Kimiko. No...—Bason no pudo más.

«No puedo olvidar lo que hemos pasado» Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

OoOo

Horas después, Bason despertó sacudido por uno de sus soldados.

—¡General Bason, gracias a dios que está vivo!—Exclamó

—¿Que... qué ha pasado?

—Le hemos encontrado desmayado en medio del camino, señor. Durante todo este tiempo hemos creído que estaba muerto, hasta que uno de nuestros soldados lo encontró sin sentido a lado de una niña muerta.

—Muy bien. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Cuando se levantó y vio a la niña muerta, su corazón se encogió sin saber el motivo.

«Hay algo relacionado con esta niña que no puedo recordar.» Se dijo. «Pero, ¿qué es? ¡No puedo recordarlo!»

—Bueno, en marcha a la mansión del amo Tao.

—¡Sí, señor!

«Siento que algo de mi se queda con esa niña. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que yéndome con los Tao la estoy traicionando?» Pensó, angustiado. Al pestañear, se dio cuenta de algo, pero no fue hasta que se pasó el dedo por los ojos cuando se convenció de ello.

El soldado que desde la muerte de los reyes de Suko no había derramado una sola lágrima, el soldado con nervios de acero que no se había dejado llevar por sus emociones desde hacía seis años, notó que tenía los ojos húmedos de haber estado llorando mientras estaba inconsciente.

 **¡Y esto es todo amigos! :)**

 **Sé que la historia es algo subrealista (una niña no puede cargar ella sola con un hombre adulto, y la roca que aplastó a Bason debería de haberle roto algunos huesos, como mímimo, por poner algunos ejemplos), pero recordad que cuando la escribí no tenía ni idea de heridas o medicina en general ^_^'**

 **Y ahora, IMPORTANTE!**

 **Este fic... bueno, tal vez no estéis de acuerdo, pero creo que está bastante bien escrito para una cría de doce años... y la verdad, aunque no lo vaya a usar más, me da algo de lástima que se quede así, como una pieza de puzle fuera de su caja, ya que la historia se podría continuar.**

 **Así que, queridos lectores: QUIEN QUIERA USAR ESTE FIC PARA SUS PROPIAS HISTORIAS PUEDE HACERLO.**

 **Tan solo pido que pongáis algo que acredite que el backstory de Bason viene de este fic... un par de líneas al menos, algo como "la idea del pasado de Bason/del fic viene de 'Pasado de Bason', escrito por EspirituDelMar". O algo así. Pero por lo demás, sentíos libres de usarlo y modificarlo como queráis :)**

 **Oh, y por favor, decidme qué pensáis sobre este fic! R &R please! ^^**


End file.
